


Glass Beads

by Taarbas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Drooling, Gags, I think that's what it's called, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Toys, sub!Breakdown, valve stuffing, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout and Breakdown have some fun on their night off. Namely, how many toys can Breakdown fit in his valve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Beads

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be under 1k rip me. Also- warning for lot's of drooling

    “You holdin’ up over there honey?” Knockout’s voice echoed in the empty medbay, bringing Breakdown out of his daze. His helm snapped up, drool trickling down his chin past the spider gag. Knockout’s pedes thudded on the floor as he paced into Breakdown’s view, cupping his face and tilting it up until he was looking at him. “Need a break? Water? Energon?” Breakdown shook his head, nuzzling against his lover’s servo and groaning softly. Knockout nodded, thumb rubbing across Breakdown’s cheek before slipping into his mouth and pressing on his glossa. “Good, don’t want you to wear out on me before we even get started.” He winked, and Breakdown gave his best attempt at a smile. The gag didn’t help. A remote was clutched in Knockout’s servo, and he was playing with the dial. Not switching it on yet, just playing with it. Breakdown’s optic was locked on it, trying to brace himself for whenever his lover decided to turn it on. To his disappointment, his lover stepped out of his view, tracing a servo down his side as if soothing an animal. Breakdown’s knees scraped the metal of the operating table as he shifted, trying to keep an optic on Knockout.

    “Ah ah! Stay still, darling. Don’t want you hurting your pretty valve, now do we?” A needle sharp finger traced over his rim, currently stretched with two false spikes. One was weighted, pressing down onto his ceiling node without him needing to manipulate it any way. It was torture. Breakdown whimpered, more drool dripping past the gag and down his face. For a mech who liked things clean and tidy, Knockout really liked to see his lover drool. “Besides, we have so many more toys to play with!” The finger was back, this time tracing over a small bullet shoved against his outer node. It was still switched off, the controller clutched in Knockout’s other servo, just waiting to be turned on. The pressure was great, but not enough to get him off, and they both knew it.

    Red flashed in the corner of his optic, and Breakdown craned his neck to see Knockout pull a string of glass beads from a chest. It usually was tucked under their berth, silver lock secured around the latch and key hidden in their nightstand drawer, but now it sat on the counter, lock tossed aside and forgotten in favor of the contents. He considered them for a few moments, shifting them around in his servos and watching the light play off them as Breakdown whimpered and squirmed against his bonds, valve bearing down on the false spikes. As much as he loved to drag stuff like this out, he _really_ wished Knockout would get on with it.

    “Breakdown, do you think we should use the glass beads, or the metal balls? I personally prefer the uncorded ones, but then again, they aren’t going in me, are they?” He peered over his shoulder at his lover, optics glowing a deep red that had Breakdown’s spark skipping. He knew that look. That look meant he wasn’t leaving the table for a long while. A gush of lubricant dripped past the toys in his valve, a flush burning up his face as it didn’t go unnoticed. “Or perhaps both? Hm, no, no. Too risky. We’ll use the corded ones. Besides, they’re so pretty, aren’t they Breakdown?” Knockout walked back in front of him, letting the glass dangle in front of his optic. The multiple lights in the medbay danced off them, throwing patterns and shadows on the wall and floor. Breakdown squirmed, shuddering and whimpering as Knockout slipped out of sight once more. “Breath sweetspark. Don’t want you overheating on me.” A finger slipped past his loosened rim with ease, the extensive warm up earlier making him pliant and needy. He wasn’t sure where Knockout had put that wand exactly, but he did know it packed a hell of a punch, and Breakdown was secretly glad it wasn’t still in use. He probably would have passed out.

    “I’m going to work them in now, okay? Lemme know if it’s too much,” Knockout warned, setting the remote near Breakdown’s knee. The blue mech nodded, shivering in anticipation as something cool and wet rubbed against his puffy lips. His spike ached, still trapped in its casing. But Knockout was ruthless. A few well placed clips, and the cover couldn’t open if it tried. Breakdown was almost certain the head of his spike was denting it, no matter how impractical the thought was. The beads started small, slowly increasing in size until they were thicker than the average spike. Breakdown shuddered, groaning and whimpering as the first few slipped in with ease. Even stuffed as full as he was, his valve was big, and could take quite a bit of punishment before it became too much.

    But that didn’t mean it wasn’t sensitive. A more substantial bead popped past his rim with a whine, and soon he was keening at the pop of each one. Knockout chuckled behind him, pausing to stroke his trembling thighs and let Breakdown’s vents cycle undisturbed for a few moments. Steam huffed out of them, white tendrils drifting up to the ceiling and coiling around Knockout. Coolant dripped off their frames, and Knockout bent forward to gently kiss Breakdown’s back. “You okay?” At his nod, Knockout continued, slipping another bead in and relishing in the wrecked whimper it earned him. “Such a good boy,” He crooned, the praise making Breakdown’s helm drop back onto the table. “You took those so well!” He continued in that same sweet tone, thumb drifting down to swirl against the bullet, pressing it into his outer node. Another bead slipped in, and Breakdown sobbed, helm snapping up and hips canting. Another request to open his spike cover popped up, and he quickly dismissed it, cursing the clips up and down.

    “You only have two more to take,” Knockout said, already pressing one against the rim of his valve. Breakdown gulped, trying and failing to swallow more drool before it leaked past his mouth. Shame burned through him, and he shifted in his bonds so he at least didn’t have to lay his helm in it. Not that it would matter anyway, he was already covered in it, as was most of the table. This bead took its sweet time fitting into his valve, the stretch making Breakdown shudder. He was glad he was already laying against the table because his arms definitely would not have held him up. And nothing killed the mood faster than a concussion. Except maybe biting your lover’s valve, but Breakdown tried not to think about that particular incident.

    Delicate sensor and nodes flared as the smooth glass pushed the spikes harder against them, wedging itself into the already tight channel before settling against the weighted spike. Breakdown nearly cried as it pressed the head of it harder against his ceiling node, his already trembling legs now well and truly shaking. At this point, the only thing holding his hips up was the strap attached to a bar that ran over the table, meant for propping up injured limbs. To say they were misusing the medical equipment was quite possibly the biggest understatement Breakdown had ever heard.

    “Very good! You’re so close Breakdown, just one left. Then I think we’ll let your spike out,” To illustrate his point, he traced a finger over the cover, making Breakdown jump. The mech whined, trying and failing to beg around the gag. All that really came out was incoherent babbling. Smooth glass rubbed against his rim again, and he wheezed, pressing back against it. A sharp smack to his thigh has him hissing, freezing in place as Knockout tutted above him. “Breakdown! And you were doing so well. We can’t have you rushing things, you may tear your valve…” That was bullshit and they both knew it, but Breakdown obeyed, even as his whole frame screamed at him to rock back against the bead, to squirm and groan and plead- His thoughts came to a screeching halt as Knockout tugged at the cord, pulling out two of the beads before slowly sliding them back in, lubricants gushing past them and soaking the table and Breakdown’s thighs. Knockout clicked his glossa, slipping the final bead in without any more teasing and stepping in front of Breakdown’s face once more.

    “Lookit what you’ve done!” He scolded, though there was no venom in his words. Dazed, Breakdown looked up, being greeted with the sight of his lover’s fingers. They were slightly splayed, allowing the bright pink lubricant to form thick strings between them and drip down his servo. Without waiting for a response, Knockout stuffed two into Breakdown’s mouth, swirling them over his glossa. Breakdown yelped, the action just making a mix of drool and lubricant run down his cheeks. Knockout smirked, knowing full well what he was doing, and pulled his fingers free, spreading them to watch the mix string and snap. “Still, you _were_ very good earlier. I suppose I could let you off easy this time…” He trailed off, picking up the discarded remote. “Then again, we haven’t gotten a chance to play with this yet.” Before Breakdown could react, or even brace himself, Knockout twisted the dial, knocking the vibrator up to high with no warning. A shout left Breakdown’s mouth just before static crackled and popped, his vocalizer offlining in shock. Knockout smiled serenely, setting the remote aside in order to take Breakdown’s face in his servos. “That’s it babe, show me how much you like me torturing you,” He purred, pressing his thumbs into Breakdown’s mouth and stretching his lips farther. Breakdown’s servos skittered against the table, too restrained to do much of anything besides make noise. More requests to open his spike cover pinged, and went ignored.

    “There there, that’s better, isn’t it?” Knockout purred, slipping a servo down to pull and twist his neck cables. Breakdown squirmed, pulling at the bonds holding his thighs open. He wanted to shut them, get more pressure around his valve and take the edge off the horrible buzzing of the bullet. “Or do you want something else? You’ll have to tell me, I’m not a mind reader, you know.” Breakdown looked to his lover with a pleading optic, his vocalizer refusing to reboot. “What’s that? I can’t hear you?” The sadistic grin on Knockout’s face, coupled with how absolutely overstimulated and hot Breakdown felt proved to be a tipping point. Tears trickled out of his optic, and his vocalizer was forcibly restarted with a loud “pop!”

    A series of long whines and whimpers to the tune  of “please!” left Breakdown’s mouth, and Knockout smiled, tapping his face with a servo. “Well if you insist,” He said, walking back to Breakdown’s side and reaching between his legs. His interface panel was soaked in lubricants, making it difficult to remove the clips. But they came off. Achingly slowly, but the did. His cover hadn’t even fully retracted and his spike was pressurized, shoving it aside almost painfully as his spike drooled pre-fluid all over his stomach and thighs. The delight in Knockout’s giggle made Breakdown’s energon run cold. “Oh how cute! You’re so desperate Breakdown! Are you always this needy? Or is it just for me?” His servo slipped between his legs, rubbing the head of his spike with a featherlight touch. His free servo drifted up, rubbing against his slick valve and collecting the excess lubricants before slipping higher. The tip of his finger brushing his aft had Breakdown keening, shifting his weight forward as the knot in his tank grew. He had been close for what felt like forever, but with his spike trapped and those _primus damned clips_ , he couldn’t overload.

    “Such a good boy Breakdown. Waiting for permission,” Knockout purred, his finger sliding into his aft port with little resistance. His helm banged against the table it dropped so fast, his shout having nothing to do with the burst of static across his optic. Knockout froze instantly, and Breakdown shook his head, spreading his thighs a little farther to tell Knockout to keep going. His conjux slid his hand over his abdomen, petting soaked plating and slipping into his vents. At his shudder, he continued. “Do you want to overload?” Breakdown groaned, squirming as Knockout gently rocked his finger in and out of him before returning his free servo to his spike, squeezing the base just on the side of too tight. “Well? I expect an answer you know.” Breakdown whined, nodding vigorously and pressing back against his lover’s servos. A second finger joined the first, and Knockout slid his servo over the head of Breakdown’s spike, thumbing the slit. “Then overload, sweetspark,” He purred, close enough to Breakdown’s audial for his breath to whisper over it.

    Only half a shout made it out of Breakdown’s vocalizer before it crashed on him again, the loud burst of static accompanied by his hips jerking and transfluid splattering over his stomach and Knockout’s servo. Lubricant gushed from his valve, soaking any somewhat dry spot on his legs and even running down his stomach. Knockout waited for him to ride out the aftershocks, occasionally scissoring his fingers and delighting in the way it made Breakdown twist and squirm. “Good boy,” Knockout praised, slipping his fingers out and shutting off the viberator. Breakdown’s only response was a weak whine, his vocalizer only partially rebooted. The bullet came off first, the magnetic strip easily detached from his inner thighs before it could be removed. Then the unweighted spike, the head dragging across overstimulated nodes and leaving Breakdown a shuddering, heaving mess. The weight spike was thankfully next, taking pressure off his node and letting him get a breath that wasn’t quite so ragged.

    The beads, of course, were last. The pop as they were removed had Breakdown keening, rocking against them almost not of his own volition. Knockout, thankfully, simply removed them all, gathering the toys and dropping them into the nearby sink, filling it with warm water. Breakdown frowned, squirming against his bonds. He knew Knockout. Knockout _always_ untied him first. Unless… The look on Knockout’s face confirmed his suspicions. He wasn’t free yet. “Oh Breakdown!” He tutted, running a servo down his lover’s back. “Look at you! You’re a mess!” Breakdown swore his spark stopped at those familiar words, valve already clenching down around nothing. “Look at you, covered in drool and transfluid and lubricants- you should be ashamed!” Breakdown shivered, bowing his helm and attempting to squeeze his thighs shut, even as he knew the bonds would stop him long before he could get them even close to closing.

    Two thumbs dug into his swollen valve lips, pulling them open and leaving his stretched hole exposed and dripping. “I guess I’ll just have to clean you up myself.” A whine that could have been Knockout’s name barely got past Breakdown’s lips before Knockout was shoving his face into his valve, glossa darting out and plunging into his valve. The scream it elicited, however, was very clear. Breakdown squirmed as Knockout impaled him on his glossa, raw nodes lighting up at the slightest brush as his valve cycled down. Knockout smirked against him, happy to bury his face against the puffy and wet lips in order to get his glossa as deep as he could. Curling the tip, he dragged it out before plunging back in, Breakdown hardly able to do more than whimper and keen at this point. His vocalizer had finally given out, and anything louder than a pathetic, high pitched whine was too much for it. Knockout didn’t seem to mind.

    His glossa twisted, scraping over his valve walls before slipping out to circle his node. Pausing, Knockout sucked a swollen lip into his mouth, grazing his denta across it before soothing it with gentle licks. Breakdown’s hips jerked, his pedes scraping against the table as his servos balled into fists. Another overload was already curling low in his tank, and Breakdown whined, squeezing his optic shut. Knockout sucking his node into his mouth undid him. Lubricant gushed out of him, his spike twitching violently against his stomach as transfluid gushed out.

    With a small chuckle and a final lick, Knockout pulled away, admiring the strings of lubricant and spit that connected his mouth to his lover’s valve. “You did so well Breakdown. And you taste so good, as always,” He praised, wiping his mouth off as he undid the straps holding his ankles down. “If only we had more time tonight. We could have tried fitting a plug into that tight aft of your’s.” Breakdown groaned, his legs giving out the second the strap around his hips was removed. Knockout’s servo petted soothing circles across his thighs and lower back, the free one reaching up to remove his gag. “You okay?”

    “Yeah,” Breakdown rasped out, “Just tired. You wore me out.” Knockout laughed, bending to kiss his temple as he freed his arms.

    “Good. It’s my job.” Breakdown huffed, letting Knockout guide him to sit on the edge of the table. His spike had already depressurized, slipping back into its casing and his interface panel clicking shut. A rag was brought to his mouth, cleaning off the drool and lubricants that had soaked his face and neck. “That spider gag was the best thing I’ve ever bought. I always forget how good you look in it,” Knockout sighed, wiping coolant off his lover’s frame. Breakdown nodded weakly, resting his helm against Knockout’s shoulder as he worked. “You need anything? Energon? Water? Something to numb your mouth a bit?” Breakdown shook his head at first, before nodding and asking for water. Knockout disappeared with a quick kiss, a cold glass pressed to his denta within the second. “Careful. Don’t choke,” Knockout fussed, tipping it and helping his strutless conjux drink. Breakdown swallowed the entirety of it gratefully, licking his lips and rolling his shoulders before climbing off the table. A towel was thrown over it, Knockout assuring him he’d deal with it after he got him cleaned up.

    “Wait-” Breakdown said, and Knockout froze, already at his side and waiting. “You didn’t overload, did you?” Knockout paused, a laugh barking out of him.

    “I thought you needed something. Don’t worry about me honey I’m fine-” He yelped as Breakdown shoved a servo between his thighs, rubbing against his interface panel. It opened almost instantly, clearly haphazardly shoved shut by Knockout. His valve was soft and puffy against Breakdown’s fingers, slick with lubricants. Knockout gasped, grabbing at Breakdown’s arm as he rutted against his palm. His overload came quick and hard, soaking Breakdown’s servo in lubricants and Knockout’s stomach in transfluid. “Damn you,” He groaned, trembling through the aftershocks before reaching over and grabbing the towel. “I just got you somewhat clean!” Breakdown laughed, servo already halfway to his mouth before Knockout caught it in the towel and wiped it clean. His pout got a laugh out of Knockout, though. “Oh don’t give me that look! You’ve tasted my valve plenty.”

    “Next time I top, I’m tying your legs around my head.” Knockout’s engine revved, his face flushing at  the blunt promise, and he swatted at Breakdown.

    “Shower. Now. I’ll be there in a second.” Breakdown huffed, attempting to drape himself on his lover, but was shooed off as Knockout began the process of cleaning the table. It really didn’t take long to completely clean and sanitize it, maybe ten minutes at most. Breakdown was content to wait.

    “See? That didn’t take long at all!” Breakdown said as soon as Knockout finished, and the medic rolled his eyes, grabbing his servo and dragging him into a shower stall. Breakdown bent to kiss him, fumbling for the dial and soaking them in hot water. Knockout sighed, content to just hold him for a few seconds, before grabbing the softest rag in reach and beginning to clean Breakdown in earnest. Before, Breakdown would protest, insisting that he could wash himself and didn’t need anyone’s help. Now, he let Knockout do it. His conjux clearly enjoyed it, and when Breakdown was so exhausted he could barely stand, it was a relief knowing he would be taken care of.

    As soon as Knockout considered them clean, the water was shut off and Breakdown was wrapped in a soft towel, the water patted off his and Knockout’s frame. It wouldn’t have taken so long, but Breakdown had to keep stealing kisses whenever he could. Knockout really didn’t mind, stealing a few of his own as he worked before hauling his lover up. “Berth. Now. No working, no checking for messages or messing with datapads. You need to recharge after something like that.” Breakdown rolled his optic, teasing Knockout for being a buzzkill as he stifled a yawn and followed him to bed. The two burrowed into the blankets, tangling their legs together and clasping a servo around each other’s. “Goodnight love,” Knockout whispered, giving Breakdown a final kiss on the neck. Breakdown hummed, cuddling closer to Knockout and kissing his crest.

    “‘Night love.”


End file.
